


Heart to Heart

by Cthuluz



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthuluz/pseuds/Cthuluz
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the good ending. Sunny returns to Faraway 2 years later after being invited to spend the holidays there by Kel. Sunny is worried about facing his friends after telling the truth especially Aubrey.....
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. A return.

“I have something to tell you”, spoke Sunny as he was looking at his friends in Basil’s hospital room. He took a deep breath and said in a low tone “Mari’s death wasn’t a suicide”. He paused a second to compose himself as he himself was on the verge of tears and then spoke again, “It was the night before the recital and I broke my violin because I was so frustrated with getting down the piece for it. Mari noticed that I broke my violin and she got really upset with me, we started to fight and… I pushed her too hard and she… fell down the stairs”.

Tears streamed down his face as he looked up briefly at his friends to see their reaction to his story so far, Kel’s face was a mix of horror and disbelief while Hero’s face was full of defeat and misery. And Aubrey… Aubery’s anger and despair was palpable. Sunny was sobbing at this point as he continued on “I pulled Mari upstairs and put her in her bed hoping she would wake up but she… didn't. I didn’t know what to do at that point and Basil took the lead dragging her body outside to the tree behind my house, He fashioned a noose and he hung her…”.

2 YEARS LATER…  
Sunny stood in front of the door to Kel’s house raising his fist to knock on the door but he stopped briefly and remembered when he told them the truth about what happened. What if they didn’t want to forgive him? What if they hated him, what if... so many what ifs floated around in his mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts thinking that if Kel wasn’t ready to forgive him he wouldn’t have invited him out to visit him for Christmas and New Years. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and who he saw wasn’t what he expected, it was Aubrey dressed in her normal attire. “Well if it isn’t the psychopath, didn’t expect to run into you here” she spat. He looked down as he didn’t wanna meet her eyes and responded 

“I-i was invited by Kel for the holidays”. 

“Well I for sure didn’t invite you” she said, the anger apparent in her voice. Just then Kel appeared from behind Aubrey questioning what was going on. Kel looked in front of Aubrey and seeing Sunny his face brightened up and ran and gave him a hug. 

“Sunny it’s so good to see you man” he cheerfully said. Sunny was taken aback by how nice Kel was treating him and he said quietly to him 

“w-why are you hugging me after what I’ve done”? 

Kel responded quietly “We are pals you and me Sunny, you made a horrible mistake but I forgive you, now come inside and quit moping like a puppy who got into the fridge”. He quickly ushered Sunny inside past Aubrey who was glaring at him with the fury of a thousand space ex-boyfriends.

The inside of Kel’s house hadn’t changed much across the last 2 years. Kel ushered him upstairs as Aubrey left Kel’s house angrily slamming the door behind her. They got upstairs to Kel’s room and they stepped inside. Over where Hero’s stuff used to lay was nothing but empty space. As Sunny began to speak Kel noticed he was looking over there and spoke sadly “Hero’s moved off to college in the city, I miss him alot man”. Sunny nodded as that made sense, he knew Hero was a hard worker and is passionate about working. Kel looked over at him and motioned him towards his brand spanking new video game console, “Wanna play some games like old times”? Sunny walked over and picked up a controller as Kel booted up the game console and grabbed his controller. They played games for a while in silence into the late hours of the night. Kel then stood up putting his controller down and yawned loudly, “Hey man I’m pretty tired I’m gonna head off to bed, you're free to take Hero’s old bed or the couch the choice is yours”. He yawned once more and collapsed into his bed and fell asleep within mere moments. Sunny stood up setting his controller down and decided he wasn’t too tired so he was gonna go for a late night walk to the park to clear his thoughts.

It was a bit chilly outside as Sunny walked to the park at a brisk pace. He kept his head down as he walked lost in thought thinking how he was gonna approach Aubrey and make up with her. WHAM! He ran into something hard and he fell forwards onto the pavement in front of the park. “WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO-ing asshole” yelled the familiar voice of Aubrey, her yell getting softer as she realized it was Sunny she ran into. Sunny picked himself up and stood in front of Aubrey who had just stood up herself. He stared at her not saying a word. She stared intently at him right back, her teal eyes full of anger. Finally after what seemed like a long ass time, 

Sunny spoke to her quietly “I’m sorry Aubrey, I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you and for the mistake I’ve made”. She approached him, her eyes still full of anger till she was face to face with him. 

She spoke furiously “Oh you’re sorry huh, I cared about Mari A LOT. She was like a sister to me and you KILLED her”! 

Sunny backed up a pace because she was right in his face and said with tears streaming down his face “I KNOW I made a horrible mistake and it haunts me every single day of my life, I’m trying my best to move past this and get over this horrible guilt that envelops me when I’m alone with my thoughts”. She fell to her knees sobbing with her head in her hands. 

Sunny approached her and leaned down and put his arms around her not knowing what to do. She resisted at first but she let him wrap his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder and held tightly to Sunny, “It’s just been so hard dealing with this and dealing with you being gone for so long, It’s just how could you tell us something like that and leave us the next day” she said as held him even tighter. 

He held her and tried to comfort her, “I know I’m sorry I left it hasn’t been easy being away from you guys, I was so scared that all of you hated me especially you”. 

She looked up into his eyes “I was mad for so long at you Sunny but I realize you were dealing with such horrible pain as well as me, I just was so angry and so miserable”. 

He stroked her hair slowly and apologized once more, “I’m here now Aubrey I’m not going anywhere anytime soon”. 

They got up and moved towards the park bench and sat down in it holding each other for comfort. Aubrey calmed herself down, looked into his eyes and said “Sunny I forgive you, thank you for being here for me these past 2 years have the worst years of my life. Sunny said nothing and just held her close listening to her talk to him, she continued talking to him saying “Sunny to be honest I’ve missed you the most these last 2 years”. 

He blushed and said quietly “I’ve missed you too Aubrey, I was so worried about how I was gonna make up with you I didn’t know if you would forgive me I-” his sentence was cut off by Aubrey kissing him softly on the lips. 

His eyes widened as he returned the kiss enthusiastically, their lips separated and she said “I love you Sunny I always have, Will you be my Sunbun?”. 

He responded out of breath from the kiss “I love you too Aubrey, of course I will be your Sunbun”. They sat together in silence enjoying each other's company till they fell asleep on each other…


	2. A talk.

Sunny awoke to someone poking him with a stick. His head hurting like hell. As he looked up he saw Aubrey looking down at him with a worried expression. 

He laid on the ground staring up at her and asked “Aubrey? W-what happened?”

“I-I pushed you and you fell onto the park sign hitting your head, I’m so sorry Sunny I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just was so angry and upset,” She said apologetically.

He picked himself up, rubbing his wounds and brushing off the grass on his back. He then said "It's okay, I understand why you were upset".

“Are you okay? I pushed you really hard Sunny, I’m worried I might have hurt you pretty bad,” she said her voice frantic with worry.

He nodded at her and sat in the grass staring at her unsure of what to say. She then said "Sunny we need to talk, about Mari, my anger, and how I've been treating you. I'm really sor-". 

She got no further as Sunny interrupted her saying "No Aubrey it should be me apologizing, I put you guys through so much pain and then well I left".

Tears were streaming down Aubrey's face as she choked out "I-I miss her and... it's b-been just so hard without her. Then you told us the truth and just... left. Left us here to deal with it. I missed you, I needed you here."

Sunny, unsure of what to do, approached Aubrey and put his arms around her. He was silent as he just held her in his arms. Her sobs began to die down, and Sunny not really knowing how to handle these situations unwrapped his arms from around her because he thought internally that she was okay. Suddenly Aubrey tackle hugged him as she didn't want him to let go of her. He understood what she needed and he held her completely till her tears completely stopped.

\----------------------------  
Kel awoke and looked at his clock, "Shit I slept past my alarm, I was supposed to do fun stuff with Sunny today!" He jumped out of bed and put on some fresh clothes. He stared over at Hero's old bed and saw that Sunny wasn't there. Huh he thought he must be downstairs sleeping on the couch. Kel flew downstairs sliding down the railing as he went. He jumped into the living room but again Sunny wasn't there. He was worried for his friends wellbeing so he slipped on his sneakers and ran out the door looking for him.

Kel stopped to catch his breath as he stood in front of Basil's house. He briskly walked up to the front door and knocked on the door with both fists making a pounding noise.   
POUND POUND POUND went his fists on the door. After a minute or so the door opened and he saw Polly standing in the doorway with an annoyed look.   
"Goodness Kel you're gonna bring down our door if you knock like that"

Kel looked around her into the house and then said "Hiya Polly, is Basil home? I need someone to help me look for Sunny because I have no idea where he went." 

"No actually Basil is with his parents on vacation at the moment, but I did actually see Sunny last time walking towards the park as I was coming home from the store."

Kel sped off towards the park yelling over his shoulder "Okay thanks a lot Polly!" Kel ran as fast as he could to the park and he arrived right outside it as quick as Aubrey's temper. Okay now where could Sunny be thought Kel as he started searching the park.

About 10 mins later he had combed the entire park and found no hide nor hair of Sunny. He was just about to leave when he remembered their old hangout spot with the lake behind the park. He walked over to the trees blocking his way to the lake and fought his way through to the other side. 

The sun blinded him for a second as he looked around the lake and over by the old picnic blanket next to the water he saw a flash of pink hair. He stared over and saw Aubrey and Sunny cuddling each other on the old blanket staring up at the clouds. Kel mischievously smiled as he knew that they weren't aware of his presence, so he thought he might play a prank on them.

Looking back at the trees behind him he grabbed 2 leafy branches and held them in both hands as if dual wielding them. He crept up behind them not making a sound his branches held tightly in his hands. He was mere inches away from them when he rose to a stand. He then proceeded to swing the branches above them and yell "ITS THE ATTACK OF THE TREE ENT FROM HELLLLL!" Sunny must've jumped 3 feet in the air as he had the living daylights scared out of him while Aubrey screamed and clung to Sunny. Kel fell back on his rear laughing at them, "oh my god Sunny you should've seen your face and Aubrey your scream was hilarious."

Relieved that he wasn't being attacked by a monster, Sunny smiled at his friend. Aubrey however did not smile, she was not pleased with Kel scaring her and ruining the moment she was having with Sunny. "Kel I'm gonna kick your ass come here" she screamed as he stormed towards him. Kel realizing he was in danger scrambled to his feet and ran to the closest tree and climbed it. 

Up on the tree Kel made a very poor decision by taunting Aubrey by saying "Oooooo Sunny and Aubrey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G". 

Aubrey was furious at this point and screamed "you think you're funny huh!?!?" She walked over to the tree and began to violently shake it intending to knock Kel out of the tree. Kel sensing he was on borrowed time scrambled down the tree and made a run for the other side of the park. He made it about 2 meters till Aubrey caught up to him and picked him up by his shirt collar. 

"Aubrey no no please I'm sorry I was only messing about" pleaded Kel as Aubrey dragged him along. 

Aubrey laughed maniacally "Don't worry Kel I'm not gonna hurt you I just thought I'd help you out with something."

"Oh well that's real kind of you, what are you helping me out with" he asked the fear apparent in his voice.

"Well you looked thirsty so I thought I'd LET YOU HAVE A LITTLE DRINK" as she said that she threw Kel into the lake. Kel went soaring into the air and with a magnificent splash he landed in the water. A couple seconds later he appeared above the surface of the water and swam wearily back to the shore. Aubrey was laughing really hard at him as he pulled himself out of the water. Sunny, who had been watching the whole thing, let out a little chuckle. 

He walked over to his friends and said "Alright alright enough fighting guys let's go back to your house Kel and get some lunch im famished." Aubrey smiled and nodded her head while Kel just stood there dripping wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 should be up in the next 2 days, what did you think of the twist in this chapter? I poured a lot of love into this chapter so I hope you guys love it. Also big shoutout to 2 people RoyalComputer and Phurtershep for helping me out and giving me ideas :)


	3. A date?

The group arrived at Kel’s house and decided to relax in the living room and figure out they wanted to do next. Sunny sat on the couch with Aubrey as Kel went to grab some snacks from the kitchen for the 3 of them. Aubrey laid back against the couch relaxing, at the same time Sunny stretched his arms out and unknowingly put his arm around her. He notices before Aubrey does, retracting before she can. Sunny feels embarrassed but attempts to suppress his embarrassment. 

Just then Kel comes back with his arms full of chips, cookies, and for some reason an eggplant. He notices that Sunny is flustered from something and with a mischievous grin he asks “Oooh, what’s this? Do I see Sunny blushing?” 

Sunny becomes even more embarrassed while Aubrey seems confused and asks “What do you mean, Kel? Nothing is going on.” 

“Don’t play dumb Aubrey I’ve always knew you had a secret thing for ol’e Sunny over there.” At this point Sunny was beet red and he excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

Aubrey got up, her face flustered and walked outside slamming the door. Kel stood there not really knowing what to do. He decided to sit down on the couch and eat some cookies munching on them without a care in the world. Sunny returned a couple of minutes later and grabbed a snack from the pile Kel had. They sat in silence for a few minutes munching on their snacks waiting for Aubrey. After a few more moments they realized she wasn't coming back so they got up and went to go look for her.

They didn't have to go too far till they found her. She was outside in Kel's frontyard playing fetch with Hector. Kel walked up to her and said "Aubrey come on inside, me and Sunny are trying to plan out what fun stuff we're gonna do today". 

Aubrey looked over with a face that wasn't convinced, "Oh really are you sure you're not gonna pull another one of your horrible pranks on me again?"

"Nah Aubrey, he's serious. We're trying to figure out what to do since I'm only gonna be in town for a bit," Sunny said, trying to sound convincing.

"Alright fine fine let's head inside and figure out what to do" she said, throwing Hector the ball one last time before heading inside. 

Sunny and Kel headed inside and sprawled out on the carpet grabbing a snack as they did. Aubrey sat alone on the couch looking a bit bored. "Alright let's get down the business" Kel said as he clapped his hands. 

"What do you have in mind?" Aubrey asked, still looking bored. 

Sunny chirped up and said "I passed by the theater on my way in and they were showing a few movies, that might be something we can do."

Aubrey suddenly super interested said "Yeah a movie sounds great!"

Kel smiles and says "Guess it's settled then." The group cleans up the snacks in the living room and they then set out for the theater. The walk to the theater is a pleasant one with Kel chatting to Sunny about the new video games coming out this year. Kel being the dumbass he is said "Hey Aubrey I've meant to ask, you said earlier that nothing was going on between you and Sunny. But I saw you two earlier cuddling by the lake."

Both Aubrey and Sunny flushed red a bit. Aubrey responded her voice a bit annoyed "We weren't you dumbass. We were just making up for lost time!" Kel sensing he was making her angry wisely decided to be quiet for the rest of the walk. After a couple more minutes they arrived at the theater. They took a few minutes looking at all the movies that were showing at the moment. There was an action one, a romance one, a thriller, and a comedy. Kel and Sunny decided to go with the action one despite Aubrey's complaints about wanting to see a comedy. Kel paid for their tickets in full and they headed to their theater to watch their movie. 

They walked into the theater which was about half full, and got top row seats as those were the best in the house. Sunny sat on the end with Aubrey next to him and Kel next to her. The movie started up and as soon as it started Kel jumped up and said "Be right back guys I forgot to buy popcorn for us!" With that Kel shot down the stairs and out the theater, leaving Sunny and Aubrey alone.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Sunny and Aubrey realized that Kel was taking a long time to get popcorn. Concerned for their friend they exited the theater to look for him. Sunny said to Aubrey "I'm going to go look near the bathrooms, you should go look near the concessions." With that the 2 split up to look for Kel. 

Sunny searched but no avail, it hit him that his friend was lost and he didn't didn't know where to look. On top of that he didn't even know if his other friends would forgive him for his mistake, and to top all that off he wasn't sure that Aubrey had forgiven him. He began to breakdown in front of the bathrooms whispering to himself that "his friends weren't going to forgive him." Suddenly he felt someone grab his hand and pull him into a tight hug. He smelled bubblegum and saw pink, he realized it was Aubrey. 

She held him close and whispered "Sunny I know you've had it tough dealing with these feelings, but I want you to know that it's okay. I was furious at first when you told the truth but deep down I admired your bravery, I realize how much courage it must've took to tell us the truth. And the other day when you comforted me despite my anger it really showed me that you changed. I forgive you Sunny." Sunny said nothing and held on to her tightly. After a few minutes of holding each other she helped him to his feet and then began the search for Kel with a new energy. They searched the rest of the theater and found no trace of Kel.

Thinking that Kel was playing another prank on them they decided to leave the theater and check his house. Surprisingly they ran into him right outside of the theater talking to a blue haired girl. "Kel you son of a bitch where have you been?" Aubrey said her voice with a hint of anger in it. 

Kel lied "Relax Aubrey, I just lost track of time talking to Cris over here." He didn't want his 2 friends to know that he left them alone on purpose cause he wanted them to have a date.

"Well whatever man, it's getting late we all should head home" Aubrey said as she looked at the sun, which was sinking below the horizon as they spoke. The 3 friends walked home together, the walk being silent for the most part. Eventually they came to Kel's Street. Aubrey gave Sunny a tight hug before setting off towards her own house. Sunny his face still red from the hug smiled as he walked towards Kel's house. 

Him and Kel walked up the stairs and prepared for bed. Kel was asleep in a matter of moments but Sunny lay awake staring at the ceiling. Something hit him as he lay awake. He knew this day would come. It had been brewing in his skull since before the incident. Although it was shut down with the rest of his thoughts and shunted into headspace. But its presence was once again felt amongst his thoughts. Only gaining more power the longer it stayed. Its been a long time coming and as realization hits him he accepts it. Knowing full well the history of this thought. He was in love with Aubrey. He cuddled his pillow and thought of her as he fell asleep.  
\-----------------------------------  
Elsewhere in Faraway Aubrey lay awake staring up at her ceiling. She couldn't sleep and she didn't know why. Then it hit her with an oh shit moment. The reason she had been so angry with him, the reason she was missing him so much after he had left. Aubrey was in love with Sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you to RoyalComputer for helping me again. I've been really enjoying writing these and it makes me happy that you all enjoy my fanfic. Also a big shoutout to Serena one of my irl readers! She's really inspired me to start writing more!


	4. A confession.

Sunny awoke to himself tightly clutching his pillow, it felt damp and he realized with disgust he had drooled on his pillow. Why the fuck am I hugging my pillow he thought to himself. Then yesterday's events flashed through his mind like one of his comic book heroes. The movie they went to, Kel getting lost, him breaking down, Aubrey comforting him and forgiving and most of all his realization of his love for Aubrey.

Recounting yesterday's events especially his realization of love made him blush a deep shade of crimson. He quickly looked over to Kel's bed to see if his friend had noticed him. Kel was still sound asleep snoring quite loudly. Sunny smiled at his friend and then got up to go about his morning routine quietly so as to not wake Kel. 

Sunny had a plan today, realizing his feelings for Aubrey he wanted to do something for her. He didn't know if it was the heat of the moment or completely genuine. He would need to talk to her first. At the very least to repay her for the kindness of yesterday. She had done so much for her and he wanted to do as much possible to make her happy. Taking a deep breath and tugging on a jacket he walked out the door to find Aubrey.  
\--------------------------  
Aubrey awoke the same she had everyday with a groan and dragging herself out of her bed. She hated mornings mostly due to her mom yelling at her to get up for school, not that her mom cared anyways. But this morning was different she was planning on doing something today that was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. She was going to confess her love to Sunny. She pulled on her usual attire and walked out the door, her thoughts busy with what she was gonna say to Sunny.   
\----------------------------  
As Sunny stepped outside he realized it was quite cloudy and dark for it being almost the afternoon. The breeze was strong and he was grateful he had pulled on a jacket before had left. He stopped for a second and smelled the air, it smelled damp. "It's going to rain soon, better find Aubrey quick" he said softly to himself. He started walking towards her street lost in thought about what to say to her. 

About 5 minutes later he arrived near Aubrey's Street. He heard a familiar voice which snapped him out of his thoughts "Hey Sunny didn't expect to run into you here." He looked up and saw Aubrey. She looked as beautiful as ever he thought. 

He stammered out his face flustered "N-not much I was actually looking f-for you."

She got flustered herself and asked "Really? I was looking for you too, Sunny." Just as he was about to ask her why she was looking for him a flash of thunder and *CRACK*. Sunny must've jumped a foot in the air as he heard the loud thunder, and then it started to pour rain. 

Aubrey and Sunny ran quickly trying to find cover from the heavy rain that was drenching them every second they were out in it. Luckily they were able to find a group of trees to hide under that seemed relatively dry. They quickly got under the trees and without even thinking they huddled close to each other for warmth. Quickly realizing how close they were to each other they both became extremely embarrassed and scooted away a step. 

After a few moments of awkward silence Aubrey broke it by asking "So why were you looking for me?" 

Sunny took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart and responded "W-well I wanted to thank you for yesterday and for forgiving me, I really don't know what I would've done without you being there."

She immediately became flustered again and she punched Sunny lightly on the arm. "Of course you idiot, I realize how much stuff you've gone through alone and well after you helped me the other day I wanted to make sure that I was there for you" she responded quickly. 

He smiled at her and said "There's been one thing I've always admired about you. One thing that always brought me back to why I thought of you so highly. There are quite a few things that add up to this, your perseverance, your willingness to forgive yet never forget, your strength against all that stand between you and your goal. Yet those don't burn as bright as you, you are what I admire. The way you talk. The way you act. Even the way you smile. I admire you."

Aubrey turned as red as a tomato and for a few moments she could form a sound that sounded like a weasel. She barely composes herself and says "I-i admire you too Sunny. I admire the fact that you dared to tell us the truth even though you were scared you might lose us, how you jumped into that lake to save Basil even though you couldn't swim. Also again the other day you comforted me despite all my anger. It's just to me Sunny that you are just so amazing and so sweet." 

They stared at each other for a few moments with loving gazes. Aubrey finally for the first time was able to tell Sunny what she's always wanted to tell him, "I love you Sunny, truly I do." 

Sunny didn't pause or falter; he responded as soon as she said it "I love you too Aubrey, I really do." They leaned in close to each other. Sunny's heart would have run a marathon with how fast it was beating. Aubrey closed her eyes and leaned in even closer. He leaned as well and pushed his lips against hers. 

As their lips met she put his arms around his waist and held him tightly. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, till eventually they pulled away to breathe. Sunny didn't hesitate he went right back in, kissing her passionately and lovingly. He was in heaven, all that mattered right now to him was her. Aubrey eventually pulled away from the kiss and mischievously grinned at him. She then said "Wow SunBun I didn't know you were such a great kisser."

Sunny blushed and asked "SunBun?"

She smiled and said "It's my nickname for you, you are my little SunBun!"

"Alright if I'm your little SunBun does that make you my little ReyGun" he said chuckling at the name he came up with. 

She nodded with a blush and motioned him to come sit down with her. He sat down next to her laying his head on her lap staring up at her with warm eyes full of love. They sat there awhile just enjoying each other's presence. Sunny eventually dozed off and Aubrey sat there listening to his cute little sounds he made when he was asleep. Through the noises of rain and thunder the rumbling of a vehicle could be heard. Aubrey is the only one who notices it however. It passes by them. Kicking up water and leaving behind mist. She recognizes the car but can't pin her finger to the source. So she turns her attention back to Sunny thinking about how happy she is with how today is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you to RoyalComputer for helping me with my fic, they are a huge help. And thank you to all my readers, I really appreciate you all taking the time out to read my fic.


	5. A reunion.

Sunny woke up a few hours later around dusk. He looked up and immediately became flustered. Aubrey had also fallen asleep and she was sleeping soundly, her arms holding him. “Aubs time to get up” he said squeezing her hand tightly to wake her up. 

She stirred a moment and opened her eyes looking down at him. She yawned and said “Sorry Sunny I was just so comfortable, I must’ve dozed off.” He smiled up at her warmly enjoying her presence. Suddenly he felt her lips upon his for a quick moment then her eyes staring warmly back at him. “Come on SunBun it’s getting dark, we gotta find a place to spend the night.” 

Sunny getting red at the thought of spending the night with Aubrey stood up and stretched his limbs. “So where are you thinking? We could go spend the night at Kel’s I guess.”

Aubrey gave him a look of horror and said “And have him tease and annoy us the entire time about us finally being together, gods no.” She paused a second and a mischievous grin came upon her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along excitedly “Come on, I know where we are going.”

Sunny did nothing but smile as the love of his life led him to some unknown destination. Eventually they came to a house that was a bit more than worse for the wear. He realized with a jolt that it was Aubrey’s house. It looked a lot worse than he remembered it being. Guess 2 years passing by has that effect on some things he thought as they both stepped inside. The inside was dark with no visible lights turned on. He spoke into the darkness “Hey Aubrey, mind turning on the lights?” Why would her mom just sit in the dark at her house he wondered as he saw sparks flashing in the darkness of the home. 

Suddenly a small light appeared in the darkness and he saw Aubrey holding a small candle she had lit. “Let there be light” she said grinning at him. 

“Why didn’t you just turn on the lights” he asked curiously. Her grin stopped and in its place took a frown and then anger.

“We can talk about that later, but for now follow me” she huffed motioning me with her hand to follow her upstairs. Sunny followed her upstairs to his room almost tripping over the stairs in the low light of the house. They got up to Aubrey’s room and she lit a few more candles using a lighter she had. The room was soon basked in candle light which gave off quite a romantic setting. 

Sunny asked even though he already knew the answer “Where am I gonna sleep?”

“With me stupid, I don’t want your skinny ass to freeze to death in this house” she said smiling at him. Taking advantage of him still being flustered she continued "You're considering sleeping in the same bed as me? How lewd of you sunny" Aubrey mocks in a faux fancy accent.

"You're the one who offered it" Sunny retorts in as casual a voice as possible hopelessly hiding his embarrassment.

She lays down in the bed yawning loudly, and then she motions him to come lay down with her. Sunny slides into the bed right next to her, suddenly he feels her arms wrap around him and pull him close against her chest. He wraps her arms around her waist and buries his head in her neck. “Good night Aubs, I love you” he says his voice muffled by her body. 

“I love you too Sunny, good night and sweet dreams to you” she says sweetly back to him kissing his forehead lightly. The two lay holding each other till eventually they drift off to sleep.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Sunny is woken up from his slumber to knocking at Aubrey’s door. Who could be knocking this early in the morning thought Sunny looking over at Aubrey. She was still fast asleep oblivious to the loud knocks coming from her front door. Deciding to not wake her, he walks downstairs to the front door as the knocking continues. He gets to the door and opens it. "Hey Aubrey just thought I-" a familiar voice said. Sunny stepped back in shock and thought internally oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. 

It was Hero standing at the door with a shocked expression and grocery bags in his hands. His expression of shock quickly became of anger. He dropped his grocery bags and said angrily "What the FUCK are you doing here!" 

Sunny almost broke out into tears, trying to form words he choked out "K-kel he i-invited me for the h-holidays."

"Oh so you just thought you show up and everyone would forgive you, that everything would be sunshine and fucking rainbows" Hero spat, angrily taking a step towards him. 

"Hero I'm sorr-" Sunny began but he was cut off by Hero.

"Sorry isn't gonna bring Mari back, I loved her! And you took her away from me, you fucking murdered her!" Hero yelled so loud Sunny thought the house might come down. At this point Sunny was sobbing with his hands on his eyes. He suddenly felt himself be lifted up into the air. He saw Hero preparing to punch him, his fist pulled back. Then suddenly Hero went flying and Sunny saw a flash of pink. It was Aubrey, she had tacked Hero to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL HENRY! SIX GOD DAMN YEARS AND YOU CAN'T GIVE THIS SHIT UP!?!?" She screamed in his face. 

Hero yelled right back at her " WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS MONSTER STAY WITH YOU, HE'S A GODDAMN MURDERER."

"AT LEAST HE CAME BACK TO FACE HIS PROBLEMS" screamed Aubrey.

"Get the fuck off me" Hero said pushing her off him roughly. He then gets up, gathers the grocery bags and stomps off angrily. He yells over his shoulder as he walks away "If you wanna stay with this fucking psychopath be my guest, but don't count on me to help you anytime soon." Aubrey closes the door and looks worriedly over at Sunny. 

Sunny had his knees tucked up into his chest with his head in his hands, he was rocking back and forth crying and saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He looks up at Aubrey, his eyes full of guilt and sadness and apologizes once more. He gets up heading towards the door, he gets about two steps when he feels Aubrey wrap her arms around him and hold him in a loving hug. 

"You have nothing to apologize for Sunny. I'm not letting you deal with this alone anymore, anytime you are in pain you are gonna tell me. I love you and I care about you so fucking much so don't you dare try and walk out and deal this by yourself. I will always be there for you Sunny" Aubrey says holding him closer then she ever has before. He holds onto her crying into her shoulder grateful for the pink haired girl being there for him. She pulled him over to the couch and held him comforting him and soothing him. After a few minutes Sunny's breathing became normal and he began to calm down. 

"Thank you Aubrey I-I'm not sure what I would do without you."

"Me either Sunny, you mean everything to me" she said warmly. 

"So why was he here at your house Aubs?" he said having calmed down thanks to Aubrey.

"He sometimes brings groceries to me when he's home" she sighs and then continues, "you see the reason the lights don't work and him bringing me groceries is because my mom left. After you had left Faraway and when I turned 18 my mom wrote off the deed of this house to me and just left. I wasn't surprised, just hurt and I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Aubrey, that sounds horrible to deal with" Sunny says holding her hand tightly. 

"Not too long after that the hooligans, Kel, and Hero found out, they have been helping me ever since. It's been extremely hard living on my own. I don't know how I've lasted this long" she says sadly. 

Sunny at that moment made a decision in his mind. "Well you won't have to live alone anymore, I'll live with you. You've done so much to me and I realize how much you mean. I'll help you fix up the place and make a brand new home for us to make new and better memories" he says putting on the bravest face he can.

"Oh Sunny, your so fucking sweet. Thank you. I really appreciate that. I shall look forward to living together with you my little ray of sunshine" she says planting a big kiss on his cheek. 

Sunny looks around seeing how messy the house is. He smiles and says "We have a lot of work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you to RoyalComputer for their help. And a big thank you to all my readers! I really appreciate all of you! I will be taking a break over the weekend and start writing chapter 6 on monday. Thank you again for reading my fic!


	6. A favor.

Kel was in his room, playing video games when he heard his front door open and slam shut. He then heard loud footsteps and the door to his room swung open. He saw Hero standing at his door with an angry expression, he walked over to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands. Kel paused a second, shocked by his sudden appearance. He then said "Hey bro what are you doing home so early I thought you weren't supposed to be home for a couple days."

Hero took a deep breath and said "Well classes ended a little early so I thought I'd come home a little bit earlier to see you guys." Then his face got full of anger and he said bitterly "But I sure as hell didn't expect to see HIM there."

"Who do you mean?" Kel asked even though he thought he knew the answer. 

Hero responded his face full of anger "Sunny was there at Aubrey's house, I can't fucking believe he dared to show his face here and except us to forgive him. Aubrey even had the gall to let that MURDERER stay with her." 

Kel responded with a serious voice "I forgave him, and so did Aubrey. Maybe you should consider doing the same Henry. What he did was a horrible mistake and he suffered just as much as we did.

Hero glared at him angrily "I can't, he MURDERED her. I can't believe you would willingly be friends with a person like that."

Kel responded his anger rising by the second "He was 12 years old, Henry cut him some fucking slack. He made a mistake and it's obvious he didn't mean for that to happen."

Hero responded his voice becoming enraged as they argued "He fucking hanged HER. How do you call that a mistake? There's a reason I didn't give Aubrey her groceries, if she wants to shelter that piece of shit she can."

Kel's patience for his brother gave out and he angrily yelled "You leave for fucking months and finally come back for a holiday. Then you start digging up the past to throw it back in Sunny's face. And on top of that you refuse to give Aubrey her food because she chose to forgive Sunny. That's a really fucking low blow Henry. We all loved Mari and I know you loved her with all your heart but how would she react to seeing you treat her brother like that. She would want you to make up with Sunny. I'm leaving and I'm going to apologize to Sunny and Aubrey for you. You need to take a fucking look at yourself."

Hero glared at him, eyes full of hurt and rage. He turned away from his brother and laid down in his bed not saying another word. 

Kel walked downstairs and threw on his sneakers. He had to apologize to Aubrey and Sunny for how his brother had been acting. But first he needed to make a stop. He opened the door and smiled as he thought of seeing her again and her pretty blue hair.   
\---------------------------------  
*bang bang bang*  
Sunny for the second day in a row awoke to knocking. He became increasingly nervous as the knocking continued, he made a move to get up when he felt a warm hand squeeze his. Aubrey stared warmly at him and said "I'll get it SunBun, don't worry about it. You can make some breakfast for us while I deal with this asshole again." As she got up she grabbed her bat and headed downstairs.

Sunny walked down closely behind Aubrey and she approached the door her bat clutched tightly. He stood a few paces behind just in case she needed help. She opened the door saying as she opened it "What do you want you prick, I said le-" She was stopped mid sentence as she realized it wasn't Hero but Kel standing there with a pretty blue haired girl right behind him. 

He spoke in his cheerful voice "Hey Aubrey you mind if me and Kris come in? I wanted to talk to you and Sunny."

She seemed shocked and said nothing for a few moments till Sunny piped in and said "Yeah come on in Kel, it's good to see you again." Him and Kel did a bro hug and they all sat down on the couch together. 

Kels' cheerful voice turned serious as he said "I came here to apologize to you and Aubrey about Henry. I heard that he brought up Her and didn't give you your groceries Aubrey. I'm really sorry that they happened to you guys."

Sunny reassured him that it was okay and then said "I understand his anger I really do. It's not like Hero at all to be acting this way, especially almost resorting to violence. I plan on talking to him, I hate seeing him like this and I want to make up with him.

Kel nodded and said "Well I'll make sure I'll be there and you make sure to bring Aubrey. It's gonna take all three of us to calm him down and help him make up with you." 

"Thank you Kel I appreciate that. You are a good friend." Sunny said warmly.

Kel smiled at the compliment and said "Anyways putting aside the drama stuff, me and Kris here came up with something fun for the four of us to do today." He let Kris take the reins as Aubrey and Sunny looked curiously at them.

Kris looked at them and then said "Well I suggested to Kel that the four of us could go on a double date to Gino's. After that me and Kel have a surprise for the both of you."

Aubrey perked up before Sunny could answer and said "That sounds great, me and Sunny would love to!" Sunny squeezed her hand and smiled in agreement. 

Kel did a fist pump and said "Alright its settled let's go!" He took Kris's hand and they ran out the door yelling over their shoulders "Last one there has to drink a whole 2 liter of orange joe."

Aubrey and Sunny quickly headed out the door running to Gino's not wanting to have to consume the sugary drink Kel loved so much. They arrived outside Gino's a few minutes later catching their breath from the run there. They walked inside and to their horror they saw Kel and Kris sitting in a booth. They waved them over to come sit down. As Aubrey and Sunny were sitting down a waiter with a pizza tray and 2 liters of orange joe came by setting down the food. Kel smiled at them mischievously and said "That 2 liter is yours but don't worry you don't have to drink it now. I shall except it drank by the end of the week." Aubrey and Sunny glanced at each other with looks of horror. 

The 4 of them dug into the pizza and it was delicious, Kel had ordered pepperoni and sausage pizza and within 10 minutes all the pizza was devoured. Kel called for the check and they sat and talked about their plans for the future. Aubrey and Sunny revealed to Kel that they were official and that Sunny had planned on staying in Faraway to live with Aubrey. Kel grinned at them and said "I always knew you two would get together, it took you guys long enough." He yelped in pain because the comment he said had earned him a swift kick in the shin by Aubrey. 

Eventually the check arrived and Kel generously paid for in full. Kel joked to Aubrey "Well guess I got you your 20 bucks back."

Aubrey laughed and said jokingly "About time you paid me back, I was beginning to think I was gonna have to break out my old bat to get that money."

The group headed out of Gino's and then walked over to Othermart. Kel stood in front of the doors and spread out his arms like he was a wizard casting a spell. He then said "Behold my surprise for you is food! You shall be blessed with food for the ages!" He then broke down laughing at his own joke while the group just stared at him dumbfounded. Kel then handed Aubrey and Sunny some cash telling them to buy some food. He then took Kris's hand and they went inside the store.

Aubrey and Sunny followed a few moments later hand in hand. They roamed the shelves picking out various canned goods that would last them a while. They overheard two familiar voices having a discussion about something. It was Kel and Kris discussing various foods. 

Kel said curiously "Do you think we should get the value brand, or the quality brand?"

Kris responded "They're Cheetos Kel, you can't go wrong with them"

"I know but one time I got the value ones and they ended up tasting like rocks" Kel said, poking out his tongue in disgust remembering the taste.

Kris looked at him for a second and asked in a deadpan voice "Babe why do you know what rocks taste like?"

Kel suddenly looked nervous and said "Uh no reason I just was thinking of something disgusting to compare it to."

Kris glanced at him, her eyes like a hawk staring him down till eventually Kel broke. He cleared his throat and said quietly "I might have eaten a rock as a bet one time when I was playing basketball." 

Kris shook her head at her dumb boyfriend and asked "And how much money was the bet for?"

Kel looked down at his shoes and responded meekly "1 dollar."

"Well no more eating rocks for low sums of money when you are with me okay? I wouldn't want you to choke or hurt yourself." Kris said assertively, smiling at him.

Kel sensing his girlfriend wasn't mad, just worried, smiled back and said "You bet! Now let's go find some more orange joe to bring home!" He sped off towards the pop aisle with Kris in tow. 

Aubrey and Sunny who watched the whole thing walked away shaking their heads and chuckling at their friend. They shopped around a bit more grabbing a few more things. While Aubrey was glancing at something on a shelf Sunny grabbed a box of brownie mix and put in the cart. He hid it under the bread hoping Aubrey wouldn't see it. To his horror she started rearranging the cart to make room for more items. She then spotted the brownie mix. 

She narrowed her eyes and asked Sunny suspiciously "Sunny why is there a box of brownie mix in the cart? Were you hoping that I'd make brownies for you? I don't know how to make brownies at all."

Sunny, shocked into a silence for a few moments, responded "Actually I-I was gonna make you brownies. While I was gone for 2 years I learned some skills including how to cook and bake."

Aubrey, feeling herself get extremely flustered, turned away and pretended to look at something on a shelf. Sunny then said in a small voice "Y'know you're really cute when you try to hide the fact you are flustered."

Aubrey, her face getting even more red by the second responded "I-i don't know what you're talking about."

Sunny seeing his chance to tease her even more said "Oh well guess I was mistaken. I wouldn't wanna upset you with compliments now would I. Guess I'll stop saying them."

Aubrey defeated by Sunny's words looked over at him with a face that was the color of life jam. She then said her voice cracking under her embarrassment "No actually I really like it when you compliment me. Please don't stop saying them."

Sunny satisfied he had got the upper hand on his girlfriend for once said with a grin "Of course ReyGun, I'll never stop complimenting you."

The two then pushed their cart up front and paid for their groceries. They exited Othermart to see Kel and Kris waiting outside for them. He smiled at them holding what seemed like building supplies in a shopping cart. 

He noticed their gazes at the car and said "So noticing the state of your house Aubrey I decided to pick up some roof tiles, plaster, nails, and carpet sections."

Aubrey, shocked by the immense amount of gratitude her friend has shown today is speechless. "Thank you Kel, for everything today. I really appreciate it."

Kel gives her another one of his wild grins and says "It's the least I can do for you, I'm glad Sunny is staying here with you guys. I'm also really happy for you guys. I know you will be a great couple!"

Kris chips in and says "Me and Kel better be invited to the wedding!"

Aubrey and Sunny hearing Kris's comment become extremely red and they look down trying to hide their embarrassment. Sunny then says "Come on guys let's head home, we have a lot of stuff to move." The group begins to wheel their carts to Aubrey's house.

About 10 minutes later they arrive outside Aubrey's house as the sun begins to go down. Kel seeing the sun go down says "Welp I gotta take Kris home and then go home myself for dinner. But I hope you two lovebirds have fun living together." He grins at them and he walks off with Kris chatting about whether or not he can do 100 push-ups. 

Sunny and Aubrey spend the next 30 mins or so making trips inside and outside of her house carrying building supplies and groceries. They finally finish putting away the last of the stuff and they collapse exhaustively on the couch. 

Sunny yawns loudly and says "Sooo tired I don't think I'll make it up to the bed"

Aubrey yawning at the same time as him agrees and says "Yeah me too SunBun let's just pass out here." She wraps her arms around him and Sunny lays on her chest comfortable. They share a sleepy kiss and drift off to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big thank you to RoyalComputer for their help as always. And as always a thank you to my readers, you are all amazing for taking the time to read my fic. This chapter has been the longest one I've wrote yet so I hope you all enjoy it. Ch 7 should be up in the next 2 days.


	7. A home rebuilt.

It was around early morning when Sunny woke up. He yawned and slowly shifted Aubrey's arm. He laid there for a couple minutes before he decided it was time to get up and be productive. He nudges Aubrey a bit, making sure he wasn’t still in a dream. She stirs for a second and wakes up. Noticing Sunny staring up at with warm eyes she kisses him warmly.

"Rise and shine Aubs" Sunny said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"My mornings are always Sunny thanks to you babe" she responded smiling at him. They both got up from the couch and stretched. 

“Well time to get work, we gots lots to do today” he said looking around at all the building supplies. He then asked "Hey you got a pen and paper I can use?"

Aubrey walked over to the kitchen and after a few minutes she came back with a pen and a notepad. She handed it to him and he started walking around looking at the damage to the house. He walked around for about ten minutes just scribbling away in the notepad. 

Eventually he walked over to her and handed her the notepad. He then said "So I jotted down everything that we need to do to fix up our house. I'll be honest it's a lot Aubs but I think we can do it together."

"Well let's get to work" said Aubrey as she picked up some building supplies. She realized something as she picked them up. They didn't have any tools to repair anything. 

"Hey Sun, I just realized we don't have any tools to fix anything" Aubrey said, fixing him with a worried gaze.

He realized they didn't have any money from the money Kel gave them. He thought for a second and then responded "We could go ask Kel to see if he might have one."

Aubrey hesitated and then responded "Sure but let me just go by myself, I don't wanna risk Hero seeing you again."

He nodded as that made sense. "Just be careful Aubs" he said as she walked out the door.

"I'll try to be, you should try and do what you can without the tools" she yelled over her shoulder as she began the walk to Kel's house. Sunny closed the door and looked around at the house contemplating what he could work on. He then decided to take stock of the food they had. He began organizing everything he could. About 15 minutes later he had finished organizing the food when he heard the door open. Aubrey walked in the house holding a toolbox and tools needed for fixing up the house. 

She smiled as she looked over at him, then she said “Success! Kel was more than happy to hand over his toolbox, he just wants us to bring it over when we are done.”

Sunny took the tools from her and brought out his notepad. He looked over the list of things to fix, He picked out a couple of tasks for himself. He then assigned Aubrey to the rest of the tasks. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

Sunny had just finished up his last task when the sun began to set. He walked around the house looking for Aubrey till he found her lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

“Hey, how’d your tasks go?” Sunny asked curiously.

“Most of them are done, I just have one of the big ones to do, I figured you could give me a hand with it” she said looking over at him. 

“Of course Aubs, but for now I’m beat, mind if we get into it tomorrow.”

She nodded and then said “Sunny we need to talk about something.”

“Sure what’s up?” he responded.

She sighed and said “Well considering we are gonna need money to pay for our bills and to buy food and all that, I think me and you are gonna have to start looking for work.”

“That makes sense, where were you thinking?” he asked.

“I’m not sure but we can ask around Othermart, maybe Ginos? I’m sure the both of us can find something easy and at the starter level.”

He agreed and said “Well let's go start looking now before it gets fully dark.”

She nodded and got up off the couch and headed towards the door with Sunny close behind her. They headed outside and began walking towards the shopping plaza where Othermart was. As they were walking Sunny felt Aubrey’s hand slip into his. They walked hand in hand in silence to the plaza. Eventually they arrived at the plaza, their first stop was going to be Hobbez. They walked inside Hobbez hearing the jingle of the doorbell as they walked in. Aubrey walked over to some games and began examining them as Sunny walked up to the counter. The shopkeep at the counter gave him a once over and asked “What can I do ya for champ?”

“I’m looking for a job, was wondering if you had any work available?”

The shopkeep smiled and said “Yeah I got a job if you want it, It’s mostly organizing shelves and helping people find stuff if they need it.”

Sunny’s face broke out into a rare grin and said “Yeah I’ll take it!”

“Perfect you start tomorrow, shift starts at 8 am and ends at 2pm” the shopkeep said.

Sunny nodded mentally jotting down the time. He then walked over to Aubrey who was examining a new game and said “Hey Aubs I got a job!”

She smiled warmly at him and said “Sick, well guess I gotta get one now.” They then walked out the store and walked over to Gino’s. When they got to Gino’s they noticed the lights for the pizza shop were off and the door was locked. Gino’s was closed. They both shrugged and walked away. Noticing that Othermart was still opened they walked inside and began their search for Aubrey’s job. They walked around for a few minutes looking for a staff member or a manager.

“Can I help you two kids?” said a friendly voice behind them. Aubrey and Sunny whirled around and saw the friendly face of a manager. 

“Yeah actually I was looking for a job. I was wondering if you guys were hiring?” asked Aubrey. 

The woman smiled at her and responded “Actually we do have one opening, Although I’ll be honest the position has a high turnover rate.”

Aubrey responded without thinking “I’ll take it! Where is it at?”

“The candy store, You will be working in the back of the store unpacking candy from boxes” the woman said.

Sunny cringed as he thought of the candy store owner and how much she reminded him of Sweetheart from Headspace. He knew however that Aubrey was a strong girl, if anyone could put up with the bullshit of that annoying woman he knew she could.

The woman then continued “The shift starts at 7 am and ends at 2 pm, the owner of the candy shop should provide you a uniform which you must keep clean and wear everyday to work.” Aubrey nodded remembering the details the manager told her. Sunny and Aubrey then began heading out of Othermart grins plastering their faces. They couldn’t believe how lucky they got with getting their jobs. They got outside and started walking towards their place hand in hand. As they arrived at their place the sun was fully down. 

They walked inside and Aubrey walked up to her room muttering something about being sleepy. Sunny walked over to the kitchen and with a smile he decided he was going to do something for Aubrey because of the hard work she put in today. He gathered some food from the cupboards and started cooking up something. While the food was cooking he grabbed a couple candles and set them on the table to give the dining room a warm glow. Around 20 minutes later he had finished the food he made for them. He took out some bowls and cups and set them on the table. He then took the pot of soup he had cooked and set in on the table, taking a ladle he poured two generous helpings into the bowls. He then poured some water in the two cups. Lastly he set two spoons by the bowls. He took a second to survey his work, he had made a candlelit dinner for him and Aubrey.

Sunny walked upstairs to Aubrey's room. He looked over and saw her sleeping soundly, he walked over and gently shook her awake.

As she stirred from her slumber Sunny said "Hey Aubs wake up, I got a surprise for you."

Yawning she stared at him curiously, "What kinda surprise you got for me SunBun?"

He motioned her to follow him downstairs. She followed him downstairs and into the dining room. She gasped in surprise for a second, the candlelit dinner he had set for her was perfect. She grabbed Sunny by the waist and pulled him in close. She gazed lovingly into his eyes and said "Thanks SunBun, this is the nicest dinner anyone has ever set for me. This is also the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Sunny gazed lovingly back his face a deep shade of crimson. He stuttered as he said "I-I just know you've been working hard so I thought I'd do something nice for you."

She kissed him with a fiery intenseness as he finished speaking, when they pulled away from the kiss she said "I love you so much SunBun." 

"Me too ReyGun, I'm happy to have you in my life." Sunny responded. 

They both sat down and dug into the soup Sunny had made, about 10 minutes later they finished their meals and Aubrey collected their dishes and threw them into the sink. The two then headed upstairs and laid down for bed. As they laid in bed cuddling each other Aubrey said "You know life is pretty amazing with you Sunny, for the longest time I've thought of running away from this place and getting away from everyone. But then you came back and offered to live with me. And you changed my whole outlook on life. So thank you for that Sunny."

Sunny smiled at her and responded "I was really nervous about coming back here, but I'm really glad I did. I'm glad I'm with someone who really cares about me."

Aubrey responded with a big smile and just held him close playing with his hair. She drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. Sunny lay awake in her arms thinking. He was really glad how life was turning out for him, he made a silent promise to himself that he was gonna be the best person he could for Aubrey. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always to my friend RC for his help with my fic. And thank you to all my readers and all the people in the Omori discord who have inspired me to write more. I'm trying to pace myself between chapters so the chapters will the best quailty. Hope ya'll enjoyed, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall this is my first ever fanfic I've wrote, I really enjoy writing so I wanted to dip my toes into writing some Sunburn stuff lemme know what you think! Any criticism is useful as I write the later chapters, except lots of cute Sunburn stuff cause Sunburn is so fucking cute :).


End file.
